Draconic Diamond Interlude
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: A new story following the Ruby series! It's Thanksgiving and Seto wants to give his family something that they will never forget...and Joey doesn't let him!


Okay boys and girls, here is the story that I wrote for Aarinfantasy's contest. Unfortunately as there are only two people that actually care that I write there, noone was really interested and yeah I lost.

So, here it is for you watching pleasure.

Story takes place between Ruby and Sapphire, a month before Sapphire started.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Seto, what'cha doing?" a voice said from the doorway of the large mansion that they lived in.

"Pup, right now planning our little vacation. I wanted to go away for thanksgiving, and I wasn't sure of where we should go. Now I found the perfect place and I am booking it right now." the man named Seto Kaiba said to the voice from the door, his beautiful husband of just nearly six months. It had been strange, their getting together, and even stranger still the circumstances of his father in law and his brother in laws to say the least.

"Dragon, ya said that you would stop working. Why haven't you stopped yet?" the man said to his blue eyed husband.

"I did Katsuya, but I wanted to make it special. Remember, your brothers have never been anywhere yet and we both agreed to show them everything. So since this is their first major holiday, I wanted to do something that would show them this world. Better then taking them to that tacky Disney world." Seto said and watched his husband's face fall.

"Hey! Jorma and Jorrin loved it there!" Katsuya said furrowing his brows at his crass husband.

"You didn't get to hear Johfrit try to get into my pants again. Can you kindly remember to tell your brother that I am not his husband, Seth is?" Seto said about his own twin soul that had returned to the living, the day after they had married and all found out that their father in law was a rather special person.

"Ya know better then anyone that Joh only listens to one person….and that ain't me Dragon." Katsuya said with a grin about his quintuplet brother.

"Well he isn't taking no for an answer." Seto said as he was still clicking the keys on the keyboard while talking to the blond Adonis that had agreed to be his husband this past June.

"Well we can discuss that another time. So…….where are we going?" Katsuya hedged with him.

"It's going to be a surprise. So go tell your brothers to meet me at the door." Seto said as a reminder that they didn't live in the same house as his father and brothers. Katsuya had been harassing Seto for months now to give up the house and move into their father's house so that he could get to know his former souls, now called his brothers. Seto had been adamant about not doing so and he hoped that with the coming holidays he would be in more cheer and willing to listen.

"I love you Seto." Katsuya said randomly, knowing that with Seto's upbringing, affirmations of devotion and love were necessary to him. Like breathing. And it made Seto feel good.

"I know you do puppy. And I love you too. But I am still not going to tell you where we are going. So go call Alen and tell him to get the boys and Seth ready." Seto said with a smirk on his face.

======= ^ 0 ^ =======

"Joey, did your husband tell you where we were going? It might help to know what to pack." the eldest of them asked, his voice while sounding exactly like them, always had a tone of superiority and regality.

"No Jono, he didn't. Said it was a surprise." Joey, also known to his father and husband as Katsuya said to his eldest soul brother.

"So do ya think a bit of leather might help for future encounters?" another voice said, the Irish lilt still pronounced even when speaking Japanese. It was a strange thing, all of his brothers coming from different origins but when they had emerged, the night after their wedding night, they all could speak fluent Japanese as well as their native tongues, including English that they got from the youngest of the soul brothers, Johfrit. Who unfortunately for his husband Seth, was also the horniest of them all and had been constantly trying for a threesome, starring his own husband and Seth. That hadn't gone over well and with Joh's penchant for not listening to anyone, a trait of his own being, he wasn't listening to the word No.

"Joh, try to respect the fact that Seto has said no. And if ya want leather, go bug Seth" Joey said to his brother.

"You are no fun." Johfrit said, playing with the braid that he had, instead of his hair flowing down his back, a throwback from his knight days.

"I'm plenty fun, but not when it comes to my husband's virtue. So stop it. In the meantime, let's get ready. I have no idea where we are going, so pack a bit of everything and I am sure he will tell us." Joey said as his two brothers nodded. With that he left for the other room, where his two middle brothers were. They shared a room as they didn't like to be apart from each other and surprisingly they also did not share Seth's bed as well, the four of them all being married by Alen the day after they came into being, a gift from Ra. He still found it so strange that only six months ago, he had been practically alone and now had five brothers, a father and a slew of other relatives that were legends in their own right, a throwback of the legacy of his father and eldest brother Jono. Calling them his souls was just to strange, so they had just started to call themselves brothers and in their minds it was now easier that way. With that headed into Jorrin and Jorma's bedroom, finding them playing some of Mokuba's video games. On the screen was Guitar Hero's World Tour, something that the pair of 20 year old's loved to play with Mokuba and their father. Of which the four of them were doing currently surprising one and all as Jorma was doing the singing, Jorrin had the bass guitar, Mokuba the other and their ancient father in a perfect Kodak moment was behind the drums and they were all doing an Def Leppard cover of "Pour some sugar on me"

If only their grandfather could see them. He would be killing himself laughing.

"Having fun?" Joey said waiting to speak until the song was done. He had learned that lesson long ago, not to interrupt game play.

He liked living.

"Oh Joey, you're here! Yes, Mokuba was ever so kind enough to bring this game for us. He said it would help us socialize more. Come! You must play with us!" Jorma said, his German accent still fairly pronounced.

"Not today. Today Seto said he is taking us all away for the American Thanksgiving holiday. He wanted you guys to experience it." Joey said and then Jorrin pipped up in his Greek accent:

"But we aren't American. Aren't we Japanese? Do they celebrate it too?"

"No but he said so. So don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Joey said and with that, they began to put away the game and they all began packing.

Two hours later they were at the door, the black limo pulling into the driveway. The got the luggage inside and they all headed into the limo to await the trip.

======= ^ 0 ^ =======

"Whistler?! Ya took us to WHISTLER?!" Joey said to his husband, beyond irate at him. His middle brothers were still crying and being consoled by Johfrit and their father and Jono had been held back by Seth

"Pup, I didn't think it was a big deal." Seto said cringing at the tongue lashing he was receiving

"Ya didn't think that being brought to a place filled with the memories of their deaths wouldn't upset them? Guess what? You failed. So guess what? No sex for a month. Next time think before you plan." Joey said to his husband and turned his back onto his Dragon who was looking at him in sheer terror

How was he going to survive a month without sex?

======= ^ Fin ^ =======


End file.
